NOBODY HURTS CARLISLES BABY AND GET AWAY WITH IT
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: REDONE: this isa story i did redid from the first version because it was to short and choppy. pairings C/E, E/A/ R/E J/B
1. Chapter 1

Nobody hurts carlisle's baby girl and gets away with it. REDONE!

(Bellas Point of View)

Jasper just left to go hunting with his family. Carlisle and Esme were staying back to keep an eye on me. I just started to make dinner for me and Angela, who was coming over later. When the door bell rang.I quickly answered. "Jake what are you doing here? I havent seen you since Charlie died" I exclaimed as i hugged him. "I was in the neighborhood and thought 'why dont I go stop by Bella see how shes doing" Jake said but it didnt sound like him. "Well come in jake" I said as I moved over so he could walk in. When he walked in he slapped my ass. "Jake you know I have a boyfirned" I scowled him like he was in first grade. "Point being, I can still have a little fun" Jake said as he stepped towards me. I walked backwards but he kept walking forwards. FInally I was against the wall. He pulled my face to his and started to suck on my lips. He bit my lip so I screamed and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I hated the heat of his. I tried to push him off but he was too heavy. "Bella you dont know how long I waited for this." Jake laughd as he pulled me up the stairs. By the time we got to my bedroom i was trying to fight it but he was too strong. Jake pushed me on the bed. "Don't move bitch" he growled as he ripped my clothes of with his. I tried to fight himn but it was no use. He raped me to the point of me bleeding. After he got off of me he hit me one last time. "Bye bitch" He said and jumped out the window and phased. I quickly called Angela and told her I needed to go by the Cullen's. I told her I got raped and she agreed immedailty. Now for the hard part: Calling daddy.

(Carlisle's Point Of View)

The kids all went hunting, so Esme and I stayed back so if something happened to Bella. My phone started to blare "Chase your dreams but allways know the road that will lead you home again. Go on take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll all ways be... My little girl"(Tim McGraws:My little girl) I quickly picked it up knowing it was My own little girl, Bella. "Hey baby whats up?" i asked and then i heard her crys. "Daddy is Jasper still hunting?" She asked as she choked back a sobb. "Yes do you need him, do we need to come over" I asked as i went to the door. "No i'm coming just make sure jaspers not home, i don't want him to do anything stupid. "Bells sobbed and hung up. "Esme can you go put fresh sheets on the bed something wrong with bella." I said as I waited outside for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody hurts Carlisles baby girl and gets away with it Ch2

(Bellas Point of veiw)

(starting with phone call)

"Hey baby whats wrong?" I heard daddy asked. "Daddy is Jasper still hunting?" I sobbed."Yes do you need him, do we need to come over" Daddy asked as I went to the door. "No i'm coming just make sure jaspers not home, I don't want him to do anything stupid. "I sobbed and hung up. I grabbed the truck keys and made my way to the truck. Fiftenn minutes later i pulled up to the house. Daddy was on the fornt porch. I barely got the key out of the car and daddy was opening my door. "You smell like wet dog" Daddy said as he helped me out. "Can we go to the office please" I cried and went to walk but tripped. Daddy quickly picked me up and flinted to our office. We called it our office because we both read in here. This is basically where we bounded. Mom and I bounded over cooking and seeing movies. Dad sat down with me on his lap on his whitle leather couch. "Sweetie what happened?" Daddy asked. "So you guys know Jake hasn't seen me since Charlies death. Well tonight he came. At first he smacked my butt, I thought he was joking so I told him not to because I told him I had a boyfriend. I dont want him to know about the engagment. Well he pushed me against the wall and bit my lip so I screamed and forced his tongue in my mouth. Then he pulled me upstairs and pushed me on the bed. He then r...raped me" I sobbed. Daddy was up in a matter of seconds. "ESME" he yelled as he went into his storage closet. Mom was in there in less than five seconds. "Bellas sweetie come with me" She said as she held her hand out. I took it and she lead me to the bathroom. She took my clothes and put them in a bag. She gave me a gown and held her hand for my bra and undies. "But mommy" I whined. "No butts I need to go get evidence of them" She said. I quickly gave them to her. "How, dont you need to be a cop and Lab person?" I asked as I tied my gown. "I am I went to school three years ago for it, thats what I do during the night and during the day I'm just a mom" Mom said as she kissed my forehead and left. I walked out and the couch was pushed to the wall and a hospital bed was in its spot. I walked over and laid down. Daddy walked in, he was wearing mint green scrubs. "Ok I'm going to have to do a rape kit and check to make sure theres no damage" Dad said and I turned bright red. Mom walked in, she was wearing matching scrubs. "Ok sweetie, I'm going in here to try and distract you. But first I'll get you in position." mom said as she came to me. After I was in position I started to whimper. " Shh baby its ok" Mom said as she put a sheet on my legs and sat next to me.

(After the exam)

"Ok, i'm done. Theres a little tearing but other wise your fine" Daddy said as he went to change out of his scrubs. Once he did he took me to his and mommys room and laid down with me. I laid in his arms and he whispered in my ear. Mom came in with my stuffed bear I keep here. I also had one at home that smelt like daddy. Daddys smell calmed me down so when he wasnt home, I would either sit in the office or snuggle with my bear. I fell asleep in daddys arms. I dont know how long i was asleep but I woke up to yelleing. "WHAT THE HELL DID THE MUTT DO TO HER?" I herd Jazz scream. "He raped her" Daddy said and kissed kmy forehad knowing i was awake. I sat up and Jazz ran to me. "I'm so sorry love, I should have been there to stop him, please forgive me" He said as he pulled me in his arms. "I forgive you" I said and daddy got up. "I'm going ot go call Sam and tell him what happened" Daddy said as left pulling his cell out.

(20 minutes later)

Daddy came in with a worried look on his face. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "They cant find Jacob, he ran away knowing we would want to hurt him" Daddy said and i started to panic. "Bella calm down" Dad and jasper said but there voices were distant. I saw daddy run in with his medical bag and then it went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl and gets away with it

(Bella's point of view)

When I got up everyone was in the room. "We need to figure out what to do" Jasper said. "Let Bella go back home..." Daddy started but mommy stopped him.

"HELL TO THE NO CARLISLE HE COULD EASILY COME BACK AND RAPE HER OR KILL HER" Mommy screamed. "As I was saying before you interrupted me let her

go back but we can stay with her, rose and Emmett, Alice and Edward can guard outside and in the woods by her house, then the three of us will stay inside

with her" Daddy said "I think it will work" I said as I snuggle into jaspers arms. "Ok we'll go tomorrow tonight we'll stay here and Alice we need to get her a

new bed" Mommy said. "Mom I'm hungry can you make me something please?" I ask as my stomach growls. "Sure" Mommy says. I look around the room and

everyone as one thing in common angry faces except rose who looks sad. Mom brings me some food and I eat. We watch a movie until I fall back asleep. When

I get up I'm in my room. I whimper and the door opens. Rose stands in the doorway. "Hey bells" She says as she comes to sit with me. "Rose how did you feel,

is it normal to feel helpless and like you want to hurt them for hurting you?" I ask as I sit up and lean into her side. She rubs my back. "I felt like I would never

be able to touch a man again, and yes I wanted to kill them" She said as she rubbed my back. "Why did it happen to me?" I sobbed. "Because Jake was a jerk,

and couldn't listen to you saying no" Rose said "You need sleep" Rose says. "I can't I have dreams of him" I cry. "How about I'll stay with you" Rose asks. "That

might help. Thanks sis" I yawn and crawl under the covers. "Anytime" Rose whispers as I fall back asleep. When I wake up rose is still next to me. "Thanks sis"

I say as I get up. "Anything for you, I know I seemed like a bitch before and I'm sorry" She says as she hugs me. "Mom made you breakfast before we leave,

we're going shopping and then back to your place" Rose says. "OK thanks" I say and walk to the stairs. Jasper's waiting at the bottom for me. I jog down the

steps into his arms. "Come on lets go get food into you" Jasper says as he nuzzles his nose in my hair. "Can't we just stay in each other's arms?" I ask.

"I'm afraid not" he says and my stomach growls. "Ok, but later" I say as I kiss him and walk to the kitchen. Mom hands me a plate with bacon, and egg burrito

and some orange juice. Dads sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Hi daddy" I say as I sit down. "Hey baby how did you sleep last night?" he asks as

he fold up the paper. "Good thanks to rose, I'm glad I have her" I say and start to eat. "Good, mom and Alice are going shopping, Jazz, you and me are going

to the house" Daddy said as he go up and I giggled he was still in his pj's. That said Trust me I'm a doctor. "Ok I'm going to go get into some jeans and a

t shirt. Alice laid some clothes for you on Jaspers bed" Dad said as he left the kitchen. I finished my breakfast and went upstairs and got changed.

Alice left me a shirt that said I'm a cuddle bug and a pair of jeans. I meet dad at the front door and we left to go home. When we got there dad ran upstairs

and put my bedding in the wash and jasper started to scrub the floor. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on to my favorite movie.

There was a knock at my door. I got up and answered. Sam and the pack stood there. "Good afternoon Bella." He said as he walked in.

"Hey guys" I say and close the door. Dad comes down the stairs. "Carlisle we have a lead he's, running towards Florida" Sam says.

"No he wouldn't" I gasp remembering the conversation I had with him. "Wouldn't what?" Sam asks confused. "He said if I ever tell anyone of you guys about

what he's been doing he would tell my mother about the Cullen's." I say. "What has he been doing?" jasper growled. "Those bruises aren't from falling there

from him, he was mad that I picked jazz instead of him. He's already phased on me in March" I say. "The time you were in the hospital and you said a wild

animal did that! It was Jacob!" Paul said and started to shake. "Paul NO!" Sam yells "What are you guys talking about?" Dad asks. "When you guys left me

here to go see the denalis I visited him to tell him I choose jasper and he phased and got me in the stomach, I was out for three days I just barely got out

when you guys came home. I told everyone I was attacked by a wild animal" I said and looked at jazz who had a face that kill on.

"Ok Sam I think you guys should get him and take him down" Dad says as he wraps his arms around me.

"OK I never thought about hurting another repack member but he deserves it, come on pack lets go" Sam says and leaves.

"I hope they find him and kill him slowly" I say as I settle down in daddy's arms on the couch. "Bella can we see the scar" jazz asks.

"Sure" I say and stand up and pull my shirt up. "My poor baby" Jazz says as he hugs me. "I hope he rots in hell" I say and sit down and relax into dad's arms

and watch a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl and gets away with it Ch.4

(Bella's point of view)

I fell asleep on the couch in Daddy's arms. I was half awake when they moved me to my bed. I fell asleep again but didn't get a good sleep cuz of a stupid nightmare.

(Night mare)

"_Get back her bitch" Jake yells and runs after me. "No" I sob and run but fall. Jake phases and that's all I remember until I wake in the hospital. He sits there with a smirk. "Bitch this is your fault" He says._

(Present)

I wake up screaming in cold arms. "Bella Shh baby girl relax" I hear daddy's soothing voice. I turn my head and sob into his chest. "Tell me about it?" he asks

and I shake my head no. "Please it will help" He says. "No" I cry out and try to get out of his arms. "Bella relax please, it will help. I could make you see a

therapist if you don't want to talk to me" He says. "Why" I ask. You need to talk about it to get over it" he says and rose comes through my window. "It helps

bells" She says as she sits down at my desk. "Fine" is ay. "Ok you can talk to any of us" Daddy says as he rubs my back. "I don't know, maybe you two?" I ask

and they nod. "Where do I start?" I ask. "The beginning?" Rose asks. "Either one" Daddy says. "OK" I sigh and start with the rape. _Jasper just left to go hunting_

_I just started to make dinner for me and Angela, who was coming over later. When the doorbell rang. I quickly answered. "Jake what are you doing here? I haven't _

_seen you since Charlie died" I exclaimed as i hugged him. "I was in the neighborhood and thought 'why don't I go stop by Bella see how she's doing" Jake said but it_

_didn't sound like him. "Well come in Jake" I said as I moved over so he could walk in. When he walked in he slapped my ass. "Jake you know I have a boyfriend" I _

_scowled him like he was in first grade. "Point being, I can still have a little fun" Jake said as he stepped towards me. I walked backwards but he kept walking forwards. _

_Finally I was against the wall. He pulled my face to his and started to suck on my lips. He bit my lip so I screamed and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I hated the heat_

_of his. I tried to push him off but he was too heavy. "Bella you don't know how long I waited for this." Jake laughed as he pulled me up the stairs. By the time we got _

_to my bedroom i was trying to fight it but he was too strong. Jake pushed me on the bed. "Don't move bitch" he growled as he ripped my clothes off with his. I tried to _

_fight him but it was no use. He raped me to the point of me bleeding. After he got off of me he hit me one last time. "Bye bitch" He said and jumped out the window _

_and phased._ _After when I came to the house i was so scared of what you were going to do. I was scared of getting the tests done."_ I explain. "Doesn't it feel better to

have that off your chest" rose says. "Yeah it does. " I say. "Bella you never need to be afraid off what I'm going to do I'm not going to hurt you" Daddy says as

he kisses my forehead. "Ok" I say as I snuggle into his arms. I fall asleep soon after in his arms. He's softly humming my lullaby.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl and gets away with it Ch.5

(A month later/ jaspers point of view)

Bella got sick for the fifth time this morning. She has been puking for a few days. We all thought it was the flu but I could tell dad was worried.

"Love are you ok?" I ask through the bathroom door. Bella wouldn't allow us in there when she was sick. "Yes" She sobs. "Love you're not ok, come out so dad

can see you" I say. Dad has been hunting and was getting calls hourly but finally he came home. He walked in our room. "Bella baby" he sighs. Bella gets up

and opens the door. She hugs Carlisle who kisses her forehead and picks her up. "May I take you to the office?" He asks gently. Bella nods and we walk to the

office so she doesn't get sick. "Ok I'm going to do a quick exam and then we will go from there." Dad says and starts. He checks her pulse, temperature, and

heart rate. After he puts his hands on her stomach and pushes down. Bella screams in pain. "Ok I'm going to do an ultrasound" dad says and goes to his

supply closet and gets the machine. He plugs it in and starts. We gasp at the sound we hear. A heartbeat. "You're pregnant" Dad says as he wipes the gel of

and helps her sit up. Bella burst into tears and runs out of the room. I hear our door slam shut. "Go talk to her son, calm her down" he says and walks down

stairs to the family. I walk to our room and open the door. Bella's laying there crying on her bed. "Honey" I say and she looks up at me.

"Why aren't you looking at me in disgust?" she yells. "Because it's not your fault it's the mutts fault say" and I hug her struggling body to me. She finally relaxes and calms down. "You have options" I say. "No I'm not killing my baby" She cries and tries to hit me. "DAD" I scream and he runs in.

"Bella calm down" He says as he helps pin her to the bed. "I'm not killing my baby" She screams again. "Shh jasper wasn't going to say that" Dad says.

"There's adoption" I say and Bella screams hysterically. "EMMETT" Dad screams Emmett and everyone comes in. "Hold her down" dad says and flints out of the

room he comes back with a sedative. "I'm sorry" he says to Bella who tries to fight us. He stabs her arm and pushes the liquid into her veins. Her eyes flutter

close. I sigh and we all release her. "That's was mild, she will be out for a few hours" Dad says and pats my back. "Let's go downstairs and talk about this" Dad

says. We walk down and sit down. "Ok the baby is probably going to be a shift shaper so we need to be careful with her" Dad says.

"How the whole house smells like us" Mom asks timidly afraid for Bella's life. "I don't know, just be careful with her" dad says. I'm going hunting" I say and

leave. I take a few trees down and then hunt. When I get back Bella's up but crying in pain. I run upstairs to her and gasp at what I see. Her stomach is a lot

larger. Where's daddy?" she asks. "I'm going to get him" I say and run downstairs and pick the house phone. Dad answer and I explain the situation. I run to

Bella. "He'll be home in a few minutes" I say and try to ease the pain.

(Bella's point of view)

Jazz helps with the pain. Daddy runs in and gasps. The baby kicks hard. "Ok you're on bed rest from now on" Daddy says and gets the ultrasound.

"ok your about 6 months now, the baby is growing faster because it detects us" Daddy says. I look up to the ceiling and start to pray hard that this won't kill

me or the baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl and gets away with it Ch.6

(Bella's point of view)

I hated bed rest. My food was brought to me and someone was always

in the room with me. I wasn't allowed more than 20 minutes in the

bathroom. If I took a bath someone sat in there with me. I hated it.

I couldn't even dress myself. Alice came in to change me and I let out a

frustrated scream. "NO" I yell as I go to the other side of the bed.

"Bella no" Alice says. "I'm not a fucking baby I say as I go to stand up.

Dad and jazz run in. "Bella don't" Dad says. "I hate it I can't take this

anymore!" I scream "Bella relax honey" Dad says as he puts his hands

up and walks towards me. "Why you guys are basically babysitting me

might as well dress me up like one I scream but stop when the baby

kicks. I bend over and cry out in pain. Cold arms wrap around me. I look

up and see daddy's face. "Shh relax, we can ease up a bit but we're

worried about you" He says as he picks me up and takes me out of the

room and downstairs to the living room. "Finally!" I say as I snuggle into

the couch. The family chuckle and sit around me. Daddy's on one side

and jasper is on the other. Emmett puts a movie in and we relax and

enjoy the movie. I laugh when I see the title Vampires suck.

The family chuckle. We finish the movie and mommy feeds me and I

fall asleep in daddy arms watching Greys anatomy.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl and gets away with it CH.7

(Bella's point of view)

When I wake up it because I have a sharp pain. "Daddy" I call out. There's no

answer or anybody in my room. I turn my lamp on and see a note.

_Baby_

_We went out hunting, hopefully we will be back by the time you're up but if not, _

_Be careful please and call me if anything happens_

_Love daddy _

I found my phone and dialed the number. _"Hello?" _ Daddy answers.

"Daddy I need you I'm in a huge amount of pain" I cry into the phone.

"_Ok lay down, I will be home in a few minutes, try to breathe through the pain" _

Daddy says. "OK I love you" I say and hang up. I lie down and a few minutes daddy

appears. I get another wave of pain. "Honey on a scale to 1 to 10, how bad?"

daddy asks. "15 I cry out. "Ok I think you're in labor" Daddy says as he picks me up

and takes me to the office. "But I can't I'm only 6 months" I cry. Honey I think you

grew over night but I will do an ultrasound just to check He says and pugs it in and

puts the gel on my stomach. "You're 8 months it's safe to deliver" he says and

gets out a gown. Here change into this; I'm going to get some supplies" Daddy

says and walk to the closet. I quickly get changed and back on the bed. Daddy

comes back in. Do you want an epidural?" he asks. Yes please" I say and sit up and

bring my legs over. Daddy has me Hug jasper who just arrived while he gives me

the medication. A few minutes later I don't feel anything.

"Ok I'm going to see how dilated and if you're fully we can get going with it" daddy says and he puts a glove on. "Ok you're ready" Daddy says and puts anther

glove on. "The next contraction start pushing" Daddy says and I fell the next

contraction and start to push.

(A half hour later)

My baby's cry filled the room. "It's a girl" Daddy says and hands me the baby after

I deliver the after birth and her cord is cut. She looks like me except the nose.

"You need to give her a name baby" Daddy says as he cleans up his working area

and places a blanket on my knees. I think for a minute and come up with the

perfect name. "Gabriella hope Swan Cullen" I say and my baby girl coos at me.

I smile down at her but get memories of Jake and start to shake.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I had a smile on my face watching my baby girl bond with her baby.

She was smiling but then she got a blank stare on her face and started to shake.

I went to take the baby. "NO MY BABY" She screams as she tries to hold onto

Gabriella whose crying. "Jasper" I say and he runs in. He takes the baby and I put

my hand on Bella's face. Bella look at me" I say and lightly tap her face.

She snaps out of it. Where is she?" she asks shakily. "With jasper" I say.

"Can I hold her please?" She asks pleadingly. "No baby let your body and mind

rest, what was that even about? I ask. "Jake wanting the baby, I know he's dead

but it still seems like hers here." She sobs and I pull her to my chest. She starts to

panic. "Bella relax is ay but she doesn't. I quickly sedate her and go downstairs.

"I had no choice but to sedate her" I say to the family. Esme starts to cry.

Jasper starts to worry about Bella's mental health. I also am worried about her

mental health. I just hope she is ready for the wedding in a few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl and gets away with it Ch.8

(Carlisle's point of view)

Bella would get better but then get worse. She would be happy but then start to

scream hysterically again. I had to sedate her twice in the past week. I was out in

the garage. I just got home from work, when Bella starts to scream. I run in and

grab her into my arms. "Honey it's not real I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Shh our ok, he's not here he's dead. Dead honey, gabby needs you" I say and she

snaps out of it. "Where is she?" she asks. I hand her gabby who was crying in her

crib. Hi baby girl" She says and relaxes into my arms. We sat there for a few hours

until jazz came home and I left to go hunting.

(Jaspers point of view)  
I take dads place and watch Bella watch our daughter. She might not be mine by blood but I love her like mine. We think of Jake as just the sperm donor. Dad did tests and figured she would phase. She found out we are good vampires and since she's growing up with us she will never phase! Bella all soundly goes stiff. No she's going into a panic attack I try to get her out of it but it doesn't work. She slumps into my arm and starts to shake. "DAD" I scream hoping he's close enough. Mom runs in. "You need him?" she asks and sees Bella. "Don't answer I'll be back Mom says and run out the door. A few minutes later dad comes back in and runs to us. "Bella" he screams which makes us jump. Dad never screams. He picks Bella up into his arms and flints upstairs. He takes her to his room, the warmest of them all because most of the time she sleeps there. Baby girl Dad whispers and I try to help. After a while she comes out of it crying and hugs dad.

(Bella's point of view)

I hug dad as I sob into his chest. "Shh bay its ok, he's not coming back" Daddy

says. I know but I'm ruining everything having theses all the time screaming. I'm

probably scaring gabby half to death" I sob. "Bella there is a treatment for this

"Daddy says. What?" I ask. "There's a pill that will relax you, it's for depression

which I think is what you're having; some women go through a depression after

they give birth Daddy says. MY depression is screaming?" i ask confused.

"No yours is Jacob coming to get gabby, your mind is playing tricks on you" Daddy

sys as he sends Jasper to the hospital to get the pills. "We'll start it tomorrow"

Daddy says as she holds me in his arms. I look at the clock and it's already 8 pm.

"I think I'm going to bed" I say as I get up and change. Daddy wraps me in the

blanket and holds me. I fall into a blissful sleep.

(Two days later)

SO far after taking the pills I don't have any panic attacks. I was happy I was

almost normal again, since the weeding is two days away.


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl and gets away with it Ch.9

(Two days later)

Last night I hardly slept. I was so nervous. I'm afraid I'm going to trip. Daddy was

going to walk me down. Mom sat with gabby on her lap.

"It's time" Alice screams as she skips out of the room. I take deep breath to calm

my nerves and walk to the hall. Daddy's waiting and he look's dashing in a tux.

"Ready?" he asks as he takes my hand and puts it the crook of his elbow and

walks to the top of the stairs. "Don't let me fall" I whisper and he chuckled.

Rose starts to wedding march and we walk down the stairs. Jasper looks amazing

in a white tux. We reach him and daddy outs my hand in jazz's, kisses my

forehead and sits next to mom taking gabby in his lap.

(After the ceremony)

"Ready to go on our honeymoon?" Jazz asks as he kisses my lips again.

"Yeah" I say as I go to hug mom and dad. Gabby already fell asleep.

"Take care of her please" I whisper. "We will" Mom says as she hugs me.

"Be good with her jasper, and be careful please" Dad says trying to frown but

ends up grinning. "I will dad" He says and takes my hand and we go out to the car

and drive off. When we get to the airport I'm half awake. Once we are on the

plane I fall back asleep. Jasper gets me up when we land.

"We're here" He says as helps me off. I laugh when I see what airport we're at.

Houston Texas. "Happy honeymoon?" Jasper asks.

"It's going to be perfect" I say as I kiss his cheek.

"Good, I have everything planned and also it's going to be cloudy and rainy this

whole week" Jazz says as he gets our luggage.

"This way love" he says as he guides me to a guy with a sign that says Mrs. And

Mr. Jasper Cullen. We followed him to a parked limo. Once we got in I cuddled

into jasper. "You got a limo!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, tomorrow we will get our rental

car" He says and kisses my forehead. "You know we're married now so you don't

need to do that" I say and jasper brings his mouth to mine and attacks my lips.

We pulled up to the hotel and I gasped it was huge!

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes" he says as he opens the door and helps me out.

The limo driver gets our bags and jazz grabs them and we walk inside.

I fell like a princess walking into the hotel. The lobby was huge. We signed in and

jazz took me to the elevator. We went to the top floor. There were only about

four doors on this floor. Jazz stopped at the first and opened the door. I gasped.

I really did feel like a princess now. The room was huge! There were double doors

that lead to the bedroom. A kitchen bigger than the Cullen's. The front room had

two sofas and a few chairs. "Like it?" jazz asks. "I love it" I say as I walk towards

the bedroom. "Care to join me?" I ask with an evil grin and jazz flints over to me.

(A week later)

The honeymoon was pure bliss. We went horseback riding. Took walks along the

beach. Jazz took me to his old home which was still standing and Whitlock's still

lived in it. There was on slight probably. I forgot to bring my pills so I had a few of

my attacks. We were flying home when I had one. I didn't remember it but all I

knew was I heard screams.

(Jaspers point of view)

"Bella" I ask as I nudge her. I asked her a question and she didn't answer. I looked

at her and her eyes were glazed over. "Bella" I said a little louder. Of course at

that moment an attendant had to come over to see if we needed anything.

"O my gosh is she ok?" She asked panicky.

"Yeah, she forgot her medication at home, she has severe depression" I say.

"Do you need a doctor?" She asks. "No my father is one, so he can take care of

her when we land. "May I put her on my lap though that sometimes helps" I say.

"Yes you may, we will be landing in a few minutes though" She says and walks off

to announce we will be descending shortly. Bella still isn't out of the attack. I get

my phone and call dad. "Jasper aren't you on the plane?" he asks and I hear he's

at the hospital. "Yes but Bella forgot to bring her meds this week, she had two

panic attack but she having one now and she's not coming out of this one" I say

and Bella starts to scream. The attendant runs over. "Sir?" She asks.

"Can you close the curtain please" I say. Bella and I were the only ones in first

class since it was 2 am. "Did you try to get her out of it?" Dad asks. "Yes I tried talking to her and she's not coming out of it. " I say and Bella starts to shake.

"Dad she's shaking." I say panicky. "OK lay her down on the floor, I'm going to the airport right now, I'll be on the landing strip" He says and hangs up.

"How long until we arrive?" I ask as I lay Bella down. "Less than five minutes" She

says. "OK, Bella can you hear me" I ask. Bella's eyes roll back into her head and

she starts seizing. "Bella" I cry out. The attendant comes over. She sees Bella and

looks shocked. "Can you go in the overhead comportment please and get our bag,

I need her blanket" I say. The attendant quickly hands me Bella's blanket and I

wrap it around her. I feel the plane hit the ground. I grab our bag and pick Bella in

my arms. We're the first ones of the plane. Dad is waiting on the strip still in

scrubs and his white doctor's coat. His hair has snow on it. I'm glad I grabbed the

blanket since it's snowing and Bella's only in shorts and a tank top with a light

cover up. "What happened?" Dad asks as he takes Bella.

"She started to seize on the plane." I say as get in the back of the car and dad lies

her down. "OK were taking her to the hospital" He says and drives off quickly.

When we get there he rushes her in. I try to follow but a nurse stops me.

"I'm sorry sir only hospital staff can go back there" She says and I go to the

elevator and go to the top floor and then climb on the roof. I call Alice who goes

and picks up the bags from the airport. About a half hour later dad comes to me.

"She's sleeping, we're keeping her for a day or two but I'm off so let's go home,

we will visit her later" Dad says as I stand up and hug him which shocks him.

"Thank you" I say and we go to the Mercedes and drive home.

(12 hours later: 2 pm)

I was sitting with Bella who still hasn't gotten up. I was worried for her. Dad walks

in with gabby. "Here daddy" Dad says and hands me gabby. Dad goes over and

checks Bella's IV and chart. "Ok, she woke up around noon-ish, Dr. Gernandy had

to sedate her so she will be out for a few more hours" Dad says. I sigh and lean back.

(4 pm)

I was sitting playing with gabby when Bella let out a soft moan.

"Bella?" I ask and press the call button. Dad runs in.

"Jazzy?" Bella asks and opens her eyes. "I'm here baby" I say.

"What happened?" she asks as she goes to sit up but the IV pulls and Bella

groans. "You had a panic attack and started to seize, dad meet us on the runway

and brought you here" I say as I kiss her forehead.

"When can I go home?" she asks. "Not till tomorrow morning" Dad says.

"Hi daddy" She says. Dad sits next to her on the bed and hugs her.

"You scared us baby" he says. "I'm sorry" She says and cries into his shoulder. "Shh you're ok now, it's no one's fault" he says.

"Yeah it is, it's mine since I forgot to bring my pills" She says.

"No its not I should have looked to make sure, or Alice should have" Dad says as

he kisses her forehead. "I'm hungry" Bella says and her stomach growls.

"What do you want?" dad asks. "Mommy's chicken salad" She says.

"We can do that" Dad says and calls mom. Twenty minutes later mom comes in

with a bowl. She hands Bella the bowl with a fork and napkin and homemade

salad dressing. "Thanks mommy" Bella says. Dad helps Bella sit up and pulls the

mini table in front of Bella. "Daddy can I have some Mt. Dew please?" she asks

giving him puppy dog eyes. "Yes you may" Dad says and goes to get her some.

He comes in with a bottle of it and gives it to her. "Thank you" She says and kisses

dad. "You're welcome baby" he says. We sit with her for a few more hours then

we leave to go home. Around midnight dads phone rings. He answers and runs

out the door, slamming it behind him. I hear his car start and speed down the

street. I think nothing of it until he calls me.


	10. Chapter 10 THE END!

Nobody hurt Carlisle baby girl and gets away with it Ch.10

(Carlisle's point of view)

Esmé and I were just lying in each other's arms, like there was nothing in the world.

Jasper was watching Gabby sleep. Rose and Emmet were hunting. Alice and Edward

were down stirs at Edwards's piano. I thought nothing would ruin this moment but

my phone started to ring. "Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking" I answer.

"Dr. Cullen, this is nurse Linda, Bella isn't in her room, the hospital is down on lock

down but we can find her, we brought in the dogs and they can't find her, the

director things she jumped out her window" Nurse Linda says panicky.

"OK, I'll be there in a few minutes." I say and get up and put a shirt on.

I run to the garage and op in the Mercedes and speed to the hospital. A security guard

let's me in and then locks the doors. I called Bella over the intercom but she didn't

come. I went outside and caught her scent. Heading towards the cliffs.

"FUCK" I scream out and get my phone out to call jasper. I explain the situation and

jasper meets me in the forest. He went to run towards the border.

"Son!" I scream and grab him. I get flung into a tree. "JASPER" I yell with

authority. Jasper ignores me. "If you don't stop, I will have you over my knee!" I

scream and jasper stops. "Daddy" he whimpers afraid.

"You need to sit down mister, while I call Sam" I say and take my phone out.

Jasper sits down. Sam gave permission for us to go on their land. We quickly follow

Bella scent. I see her in the water fighting. I quickly dive in and grab her. She's

freezing even to me. "Jasper goes to Sam and Emily's house, get me a blanket" I say as

I drag her out of the water. I see Seth near the woods in his wolf form whimpering.

I motion for him to come here. He runs over. "Seth can you lay by Bella, we need to

get her warmed up so her heart doesn't give out" I say. Seth quickly lies in the sand

around Bella. For once I'm glad it's not raining. Jasper returns with a thick blanket.

I wrap Bella in it and try to warm her up. After a while she warms up a little and

starts to cough water up. "Daddy" She moans out.

"Shh baby I'm here" I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Seth" I say as I pick Bella up and flint to the house. I set her down in the

office and turn the heat up. "Bella can you hear me" I ask.

"It's so cold, daddy, I love you" Bella says and slips under again her heart was

slowing. "Jasper she's dyeing you need to make the choice" I say.

"OK, let's do it" jazz says and we bit down. Bella stays still and doesn't scream.

My poor baby girl, I can't stand this feeling that she's in pain. I hate my baby being

in pain and this time it's from me and I can't do anything to help her.

THE END

(Ok so I'm hopefully going to finish cheaters this week, and get more of mending broken heats sequel up, and maybe a new story.)


End file.
